dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Drakkoth (4e Race)
Drakkoth (Drakkoths) Swift, skilled, and loyal warriors, cousins of the green dragons Proud warriors, the drakkoth are relatives of the dragons they resemble. Also called dracotaurs, they have developed culture and weaponry similar to that of humanoid races. They stalk the jungles and forests of the world, seeking to test their mettle against any who would dare stand against their prowess. Play a Drakkoth if you want... * to be a member of a race related to chromatic dragons. * to be a swift, durable warrior. * to spit poison at your enemies. * To be a member of a race that favors the fighter, ranger, barbarian, or warden classes. Physical Qualities Drakkoths, or dracotaurs, resemble centaurs, at least superficially. They possess a quadruped lower body, with a humanoid torso. The resemblance stops there, however. Drakkoths are covered in green scales, and often sport red spines or crests. They are physicaly powerful and very quick. They have long, powerful tails like their larger cousins. A drakkoth's humanoid portion looks much like their dragonborn relatives. Their eyes are yellow or green, and their scales are always green. They have strong arms and five-fingered, clawed hands. Their legs end in thick, four-toed claws. Dracotaurs are capable of spitting poison at their enemies, debilitating them and causing severe pain. Directly related to this is the drakkoth's natural ability to resist poisons and their ill effects. In addition to this, they have the strength and endurance of their dragonborn cousins, making the drakkoth a formidable fore on any battlefield. Playing an Drakkoth Drakkoths are a wild, nomadic race. They are content to wander through the jungles and forests in small herds, claiming whatever territory they wish for as long as they wish it. They gladly and eagerly meet any challenge to their authority with violence and aggression. However, they are not a violent race among themselves. The dracotaurs respect strength and skill in combat above all else. Because of this, they most often settle disputes with contests of arms, often to the death. A drakkoth's first response to any challenge will most likely be violence, as will its second and third. This by no means excludes them from being dirty fighters, however. Victory in battle by whatever means is acceptable, whether it is a frontal assault, a careful ambush, or a volly of arrows from a distance. Many drakkoth fear and distrust magic in any form, be it arcane, divine, or psionic. They prefer to deal with forces they can understand, and nothing is quite so clear as cold steel. However, while they are distrustful of magic, they also respect the power it can bring, and a powerful magician is just as respected as a skilled warrior, even if they are deemed less trustworthy. Drakkoths rarely engage in religious practices, since the prefer to deal with the material world. Some worship Bahamut, though many shy away from this due to their association with the chromatic dragons. Others revere Kord for his strength in battle. Still others follow the strictures of the Raven Queen. The common drakkoth either has no particular patron deity or else worships a particular local dragon, usually a green dragon. Dracotaurs most often adventure to hone and test their combat skills. They are a warrior people and the ability to destroy one's enemies is the most important element in their culture. Drakkoth adventurers hope to return to their herds as mighty warriors, able to crush any who stand in their way.' '''Drakkoth Characteristics:' Hot-headed, violent, nomadic, driven, respectful Male Names: Kaaramat, Jorigaan, Bashaar, Aajahan, Hesk, Reshk, Taar. Female Names: Tiameet, Jareen, Baileer, Veeshra, Seera, Theeless, Oleem Drakkoth Adventurers Three sample drakkoth adventurers are described below. Blaasar is a drakkoth fighter who is traveling with an adventuring party. He keeps mostly to himself and while he does not associate well with the others, he is always at the front of combat, earning him their respect. He plans to one day return to his herd and seize command, expanding their influence in the jungle and improving their lot. Naleen is a paladin who has devoted herself to Kord. She always makes sure to place herself first in the line of combat, protecting her friends and allies and destroying the cowardly and weak in Kord's name. She dreams of some day reutrning to her herd and showing them the divine path she has chosen to follow, hoping to bring them to serve Kord as well. Peera is a dracotaur warden. She reveres a powerful green dragon and considers it her sacred duty to defend the land he has claimed as his own. She has abandoned her herd for this mission and does not regret it. She travels the forest, seeking out enemies of her master and crushing them ruthlessly. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Dragon Origin